Karma Won't Always Be There
by PocketSizeSuperVillain
Summary: My second 'One-shot' NSFW fic! Gru x Kairo (OC) Gru always had the tendency to tease Kairo but she never had the opportunity to get him for it. Would she be able to punish him? Feel free to inbox me to link you to the artwork based on this! :D


It was a Sunday afternoon and Gru just finished washing his van. It's been 3 weeks since he last took care of it and from the look of it, it needed a good wash. He usually does these kinds of chores with nothing but a tank top and trunks, this time he decided to do it only with trunks. Not that it really mattered but he always had a thing that every time he went outside, he was being watched. Gru picked everything up, rolled up the hose and took his wet sandals with his hands since he didn't like to wear them while wet. With a rub across the forehead, he walked inside the house and locked the door behind him. Setting everything down under a table that was just across the hallway; Gru didn't feel like putting everything back to its original place.

Kairo was back in the kitchen, making a snack for Gru and herself. She had the small craving for mac and cheese.

_'Gru! Can you come to the kitchen please?'_

The man responded and headed to the designated place where he quickly saw Kairo setting down two plates filled with the delicious pasta. The smell was amazingly overwhelming, hypnotizing Gru and making him go directly to the table. Kairo grabbed some utensils and took a peek back a Gru, she couldn't help but to smile.

_'First time I make Mac and cheese, I hope you like it'_

The hungry villain nodded with a smile and started to eat right after Kairo took the first bite. It was a mini gentleman gesture that he had to wait until she ate.

_'Wow! Dis is great, I need your recipe...'_ -Said Gru.

Kairo smiled and extended her hand to reach out and place it on top of his lover's; with a soft grip she sent him a small but meaningful message that only they understood. A simple 'I love you'. Kairo didn't like to talk with her mouth full. She had manners.

_'Tell you what, after I drop into a coma; I'll take you out to eat. I am really craving for something sweet... I don't know, maybe I am pregnant! I am a pregnant man!'_ -Exclaimed Gru with a hearty laugh.

Kairo loved to hear him laugh, it's rare but worth it when she gets a chance to hear it. She soon finished her dish and pushes the plate aside, laughing with Gru's assumption of being pregnant.  
_  
'Yes, you're very pregnant, but I wonder who is the responsible for that... Oh well, the world may never know!'_ - Said Kairo as she got up with both her's and Gru's plate; heading to the sink.

She placed everything inside the sink and began to wash them. While doing that, Gru stood up and walked up to her silently; with a sudden move of his hands, he grabbed her hips and pressed his lower lower body against her while the upper leaned close, making it easier to whisper on her ear...

_'Maybe the culprit is someone I can't get enough of... Someone I can't control my body with... Who fucks me just de way I like it...'  
_  
The plate that Kairo had on her hand dropped to the sink as Gru spoke to her ear. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly.

_'Please, Gru; not here... The kids are in the living room and... I got a knife'_

The man stepped aside and with a smack on Kairo's ass he walked away to their bedroom to take said nap.

She released the breath she held in and quickly finished doing the dishes. Cleaning up everything with a cloth and her hands as well, Kairo set everything neat and walked to the living room where Margo, Edith, Agnes and Sephoris were peacefully sitting down on the floor while watching television. They seemed to have a good time even if they just sat there. Kairo smiled softly. The smile didn't last too long; she looked up at the staircase with a slight glare and stormed upstairs to the bedroom.

Gru was fast asleep, he didn't bothered to dress after taking a shower, he literally dried off and dropped himself to the bed naked.

Analyzing everything before entering the room and thinking of getting a surprise from him, Kairo slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside, soon finding Gru on the bed. She walked in and closed the door. Being stealthy and quiet was not necessary. With a smile on her face once again, Kairo crawled up to the bed and whispered on Gru's ear...

_'This is not over yet...'_

Even if he was asleep, he could be aware of his surroundings. Gru was a light sleeper. He smiled at the girl's words and made it slowly disappear.  
The sheet that was covering Gru's ass was slowly removed and Kairo leaned down to make a small bite mark on his right butt cheek. With a soft groan and whimper, Gru rolled away and continued sleeping; not bothering her at all, she was soon to get her sweet revenge...  
**  
3 hours later.**

_'Kairo! Let's go!_' -Exclaimed Gru as he peeked inside the house, ready to get in the van.

She was almost ready, her left shoe didn't magically fit and now she looked like a kangaroo, hopping all the way from their room, all the way to the van downstairs.

_'Mom! If you trip I will point at you, laugh and then run away' _-Said Edith.

Little Sephoris jumped down from the gator sofa he was sitting on and ran up to Kairo just before she closed the door. He placed his hand to prevent the door from fully closing, giving Kairo a big scare.

_'Seph! Don't put your hand like that on the door! What is it?'_ -Said Kairo while she kneeled down to the boy's height.

_'I love you mom, make dad drive safe, ok?'_ -Little Sephoris hugged his mother right after he placed the order upon his parents.

Kairo smiled warmly and returned the hug, this time a little harder; letting her son know that she loved him back.

After a few minutes of goodbyes to everyone, Gru and Kairo soon got in the van and rapidly drove of to the mall. It was a nice evening and for their advantage, there was even no traffic. Gru found it weird but really didn't pay any mind to it.

_'Oh no, Gru! Are you kidnapping me to the mall again?! Ugh! You know I hate that place...'_ -Asked Kairo with a light punch on his arm.

_'HEY! Chillax! We are just going for ice cream, that is all'_

Moments after they arrived, they both headed to the ice cream parlor outside the mall. It was a nice and cozy establishment right besides the big mall itself.

Fun and laughter were heard and seen from the only couple in the whole store. Gru had his usual coconut flavor and Kairo picked chocolate with almonds.

**Moments after...**

It was time to go and they both got out of the store and walked very close to each other to the van. Arms wrapped around their hips as if they were walking with their ankles tied together on a game. Darkness was already upon them and Gru started to regret the fact that he parked far away. Who knows if someone decided to mug them? No matter, Gru was always ready for anything. Eventually they go in the van and as always, Gru slid off his scarf and hang it behind the door as soon as it closed. Seconds after he did that, his body was abruptly turned and pushed to the booth right at the back.

_'You think you will get away with this? Should have thought of that before!'_

Kairo managed to have Gru sit down and quickly made her way on top of his lap, pinning his shoulder back so he wouldn't move. She leaned close to his face and looked at him directly in the eyes. Gru, being the type of man that he is, couldn't help but grin at her; his lips curling up to a smile and his hands soon formed into fists.

_'You couldn't wait until we got back, didn't you?'_ -Said Gru.

She understood that but instead of answering verbally, with a bit of action would do the trick and have him get the point. Her shirt and bra was already on the floor; didn't really bother to work on her pants. Kairo moved back and sat on the table, for the moment letting Gru to watch her undress right in front of him. Soon after she was completely nude, she slid down back to his lap and quickly undid all of his garments.

Having both fully nude, Gru looked at her one more time as he placed his hands on her hips; with a strong grip he leaned close and whispered against her lips...

'_So, are you going to rape me?'_

With a lustful glance, Kairo returned the physical gesture but only this time she whispered on his ear...

_'I'm only going to fuck you just the way you like it'_

Kairo didn't wait for Gru's response and suddenly adjusted herself better on his lap, lowering her hips; with a soft moan escaping her lips, she slid down on him. Her movements were slow at first, but as soon as Gru followed her movements, he slumped down a bit more on the seat and began to thrust himself upwards against her hips; his motion caused her to lean down and be more close to his face, moaning and gasping at his every move. her head tilted back on a wide arch of her back, giving Gru a full view of her frontal body. Hands were up against the wall behind the booth, leaving Gru to sit up a little and trace his tongue across her breasts; soon taking one to his mouth. The end of his tongue roaming around her left nipple, sending shivers down on Kairo's back. She loved the sensation, everything about it in general actually.

'_Ah... I hate the fact... that I can't win... like this'_

Of course Kairo can't win like that, and never will. She is labeled as the submissive one in the relationship. It didn't bothered her at all, she actually love being dominated by Gru. Kairo can only kick is ass on fighting, she might seem small but Kairo has been fighting for her life even before gaining any knowledge about it.

Sweat drops began to form on her head, ready to slide down her cheeks. The van wasn't ignited, making the atmosphere more intense for them.

Their bodies held together, her hands moved down and pulled Gru's face up to her, leaning down to him and kissing him deeply; her breathing becoming more erratic at the though of coming close to a climax. Her moans rebounded from his lips and his hands scratched down her back, making her arch her back and press her chest hard against his torso as she moved her hips faster. Gru pulled back a bit with his eyes closed and said with a soft tone:

_'I'm almost there... Don't stop...'_

She blushed and decided to rev up her movements. Her hands ran down quickly and gripped his pecks hard so she could move her hips better and with more efficiency. Kairo wanted to make sure she felt him all the way. Eyes locked on each other as they both moved against each other, their breaths getting shorter, soon turning into sudden gasps. They were both about to climax and Kairo always enjoyed finishing together, made the moment more pleasurable.

A loud moan burst out of Kairo's mouth while her back arches widely back with a following deep gasp. Gru breathed against her chest as he climaxed as well, his hot fluids rushing inside her; made her tighten her grip on his chest.

They both rested on each other, slowly gaining back their breaths. Kairo closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck while Gru tilted his head back to breath better; his hands roaming around her back and thighs.

'_I'll never get tired of dis...'_

Kairo lifted her head with a smile and kissed his lips.

_'Let's go back home, the kids are probably killing each other by now...'_

**The end.**


End file.
